


Unseen

by out_there



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-27
Updated: 2003-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most of the fun is seeing something that she's not supposed to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written while bored in class. Unbeta'd.

Chloe wonders if Lana realises. Figures that she doesn't. Lana Lang, everyone's ideal sweetheart, always dresses demurely, almost modestly, considering current fashions. All the same, Chloe can't help noticing the pale bra that can be seen through Lana's magenta top.

The top itself isn't particularly tight. Its sleeves reach her elbows, its neckline barely reveals her collarbone, and its hem sits several inches over the waist of her slacks. It catches a little across Lana's bust, and the shine of a white bra can be clearly seen, in the right lighting.

From the look of it, Chloe thinks that it's probably stretch satin. Something soft and smooth to the touch. Obviously underwire. Low balconette style that hints at more cleavage than Lana would ever dare to show.

Chloe also realises that the boys haven't noticed yet. Otherwise, Pete and Clark would be gawking and staring, instead of whispering under their breath about the the Crows chances of victory tomorrow.

She's glad that they haven't noticed. There's an illicit thrill to seeing something that others don't. It's something close to possession. Possessing a secret, owning the truth.

It's close, but it's not exactly the thrill that she feels at the moment, watching Lana lean over her English book, seeing the sheen of something forbidden. Something that makes her want to know if Lana's skin is as soft as it looks, that makes her wonder how that silky material would feel under her fingertips.

But it's just a vague desire, and most of the fun is seeing something that she's not supposed to.


End file.
